Frozen Air
by ForcedToFight
Summary: (Mommy said, one day I will become some powerful bender!) I've said to several people. They were aware of the fact, that I was a bender. But sadly not a very powerful one. Until I started bending another element. [OC! Fanfiction] [unknwon pair] [also published on wattpad]


It was deep in the night, and the only sound that was heard on the whole Air Temple Island was the sound of dishes placed not so nicely in the drainer.

"Ugh... **Bumi**.. And.. His stupid ideas... Of starting... **Food fights** _every time_..", growled Pema with clenched teeth in front of her, while she paused between her words, just to put on those more pressure on the meanwhile clean plate.

A ' _full_ ' grown man who probably thought that playing with food was more fun, instead of eating it. And so was his father, who did the exact same thing. Avatar or not, Aang was the last person who could possibly bring balance in this fight. Even if he tried to remain calm and serious, he obviously didn't like the idea of having salad stuck to his face. Pema, Kya, and Katara had just watched the scene with big eyes, while Tenzin was short before freaking out, with his head getting slowly redder and redder. But still, he tried his best to not lose his mind.

So, and how it comes? Well, it's actually really simple to explain.

Aang had decided very shortly, that he wants to spend a bit more time with his favorite Airbender before he would return to the southern water tribe with Katara. And with that, everything began. Kya and Bumi had joined those two as well, and so we've got a nice little family meeting, which seemed in the first place pretty harmless...

Just as Pema was about to transport a new load of cutlery to the basin, came a soft: "Is everything alright? Do you need help?", from the door, in which Tenzin stands.

In shock let Pema the cutlery fall to the ground, which answered just with a shrill jingle, what caused both persons in the room to shut their eyes tight.

"Y-Yes, everything's alright.", answered Pema fast, and bend down to clean up the mess on the ground.

"Really? You know you don't have to do-"

"Yes, really. Why aren't you with your parents? Tomorrow they'll be flying off, and we won't be able to see them for a long time. You should be with them.", cut him his wife off.

"Of course, but these two are already in bed for more than an hour. And even Bumi and Kya are sleeping. I just came back from meditating, and I think it's also time for us to go to bed. It's getting late, and you shouldn't be awake for so long.", said Tenzin with a small smile, and laid his hand in a calming manner on her back. Pema flinched under his touch, which caused him to eye her critically.

"Are you really sure that you're alright? My mother could give you a check-up if you don't feel well.", asked Tenzin worried.

Pema chewed just nervously on her lip before she answered.

"That won't be necessary, Tenzin. I'm okay, it was just a very exhausting day." With that, she didn't say anything else and just laughed a bit. Though Tenzin was still not pleased with her answer.

"Very well. I'll wait upstairs.", and with that, he left the kitchen but not without leaving a breeze behind his trail.

 _''If you would know, Tenzin. If you would know..."_

* * *

 **A few hours before...**

 _"Are you really sure? I mean.. We... Um.. Weren't active for weeks... If you know what I mean." laughed Pema nervously to herself._

 _Katara just looked at her suspiciously with a raised brow, before she broke out into hearty laughter and helped Pema sit up straight._

 _"Yes, I'm pretty sure. There is nothing that speaks against it.", Katara said excitedly when she calmed herself down from her laughter._

 _"Congratulation, Pema.", she added, smiling and left the room to let the wife of his youngest son alone for a moment._

 _" **Thank you.**.", replied Pema with a broken voice, as a tear streamed down her cheek. _

* * *

As Pema woke up the next day, she found the place to her site empty. She huffed and turned herself from her side position on her back. _How do I just tell him that?_ She asked herself before she sat up straight, and run a hand through her short and messy hair. Katara had offered her to tell it Tenzin herself, though Pema had declined. When then she should tell him that personally.

"Pema! Are you coming? Breakfast is ready!", screamed a voice suddenly, which obviously belonged to Kya.

"You know that she is in the room next to us?", came it confused from her older brother.

"Shut up." That was the last thing Pema heard and with that, she was already on her bare feet and made her way - still in pajamas - to the dining hall, where all the others already had taken their seats. They all welcomed her with a hearty "Good Morning.", which she returned with a smile. Everyone talked with each other, talked about what they wanted to do soon. Bumi would continue to work for the United Forces, and Kya would continue to travel the world. Aang was about to return to the south pole with Katara, after his long time in Republic City.

While everyone was happily chatting with each other, Pema had supported her head in her hand and poked her way trough her food, what Katara eyed worriedly.

An hour later everyone found themselves outside the temple - except for Pema, who decided to make the dishes pretty fast - to say goodbye and take their leaves.

"Ha.. After all, this whole Yakone thing I'm glad, to also have some free time.", came it relieved from Aang, who suddenly slammed his hand against his forehead.

"Holy Monkey feathers, I just forgot to let Sokka and Toph know tha- **Ow**!"

"I just had said two days ago, let them know in time!", Katara said, annoyed, who has him also slapped hard against his arm. She sighed and touched her temples, rotating them.

"When we don't let them know in the next hour, they won't spare us. And I don't want to clean up all the mud _**ALONE AGAIN**_." she added and send her husband a glare. Aang just raised his shoulders and scratched his neck sheepishly.

"I got it.", replied Aang yielded, and air bend himself on Appa, which Katara, Kya and Bumi copied (obviously without all this air bending and stuff).

"Tenzin! _Take care for you **and Pema.**_ "

"And, my apologies for the mess we've caused yesterday in the dining hall...", Aang added quickly as he felt Katara's gaze on him.

Tenzin just nodded thankfully.

„Appa, Yip-Yi-"

" _Wait!_ ", shouted a voice suddenly, which obviously belonged to Pema, who shortly arrived next to Tenzin's side, her hands on her thighs.

"Before you guys go I have to tell you something...", her gaze moved to her Husband, "No, actually I have to tell you all something." she corrected herself. As she shifted her gaze from Tenzin to the others, they just stared at her with confusing eyes. Besides Katara, who was just grinning, knowing what Pema wanted to tell them.

"Um, this might be a bit stupid and ha-ha..", she laughed slightly and shook her head, "I can't believe it either."

"Pema, just say it.", said Katara encouraging.

Pema smiled, closed her eyes and let out a deep audible breath.

" _I am pregnant._ "

As no reaction came, she slightly panicked and bit her lip.

" _Crazy, isn't it?_ I mea-! ...Tenzin?", asked Pema her husband who had taken her quickly in an embrace. Shortly after she felt her shoulder getting wetter.

"Oh my God, Pema! That's _wonderful_!", came it exited from Aang, who had joined their embrace pretty quickly. It didn't take long before all ended up in a big, loving group hug.

Aang was the first, to break off the hug.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather!", he said, smiling, as he grabbed Katara by her shoulders to put her again in a single embrace. Katara just clapped him soothingly on his back.

"I think the south pole can wait, and when Sokka and Toph just hear about the news then we won't have mud problems!", said Aang while he smiled to Katara during the last part of his sentence.

"Now we're going to **celebrate!** ", he shouted before he took his youngest son with him in the temple, what the others just watched with a sigh.

* * *

 **Soo** yeah.

I've thought about writing a fanfiction for a very long time, but I got myself never really together because... Yeah, I'm pretty _lazy_.

But finally, I had some ideas and so on. Actually, I have this character in a plan for a really 'long' time but had never an actual idea of how I can bring her in the story. So I hope this will kinda work. And I also hope this beginning is satisfying enough. And I hope the charas aren't OOC.

I'll try to upload new chapters as fast as I can, but school is starting next week, so I can't promise anything.

Actually, I know the prolog doesn't say anything about the story, but surprise... And I don't force anyone to follow this Story, but some _reviews, critic whatsoever would be nice_. This story will also follow the original storyline, just that this is said.

 **I just own my OC!(** _sadly_ **..)**

Also! **English isn't my first language** , so please, don't be a _gloomy girl who sighs a lot_ (or guy, whatever).

 _I'm out. See ya._


End file.
